The Sphere
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: Sequel to We Have Your Brother. With the world in danger once again, Eddy's brother calls upon the kids of the cul-de-sac once more to stop their latest threat, but are they helping the good guys? THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! PLEASE R&R!
1. It Fell From the Sky

Ch

**Ch.1**

**It Fell From the Sky**

Welcome to the sequel of my Ed, Edd n' Eddy fic: We Have Your Brother! I hope for this one to be my longest and greatest Ed, Edd n' Eddy fic yet! If you haven't read my past EENE fic, you should because you might not understand some of the things in this fic. Anyways, please R&R!

* * *

A warm, sunny day graced the cul-de-sac, beckoning the kids outdoors to have fun. However, the cul-de-sac was empty with no kids playing in it. Instead, the kids were in the woods, crowded around Eddy, who stood at the base of one of the many shade-providing trees.

"Step right up folks, you know you want to!" exclaimed Eddy. "It's time for the greatest game on the face of the earth: Find the Ed!"

Sarah folded her arms and glared at Eddy. "Oh yeah? What makes it so great?"

Jonny nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and what are we supposed to do?"

"Ed has hidden himself somewhere in the woods," explained Eddy while holding up an empty jar. "With a small fee of a quarter, you compete against the others to find Ed!"

"That's stupid!" replied Kevin. "I'm outta here!"

"But that's not all," added Eddy as Kevin walked away. "The one who finds Ed gets half the quarters in the jar!"

Kevin immediately rejoined the kids as they crowded closer to Eddy. "Really?"

The shortest Ed nodded. "It's that simple."

"I wanna play!" exclaimed Jimmy as he yanked a quarter out of his pocket.

Nazz nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too!"

"Rolf shall be the victor of this contest!" said Rolf as he placed his quarter in the jar. Eddy shook the jar, producing music to his ears as he heard all the kids' quarters jingle inside. "Okay go!" The kids cheered aloud, racing deeper into the woods to find Ed.

Double D watched as Sarah tripped Jonny as he tried to hope over a bush. "What a wonderful idea Eddy! Sure, you might not get as much money, but it'll keep the kids coming back to more of our scams. By the way, I haven't seen Ed all day. Did he arrive while I was busy?"

"No, he's still at his house," replied Eddy. "This is the part when we split before the kids know they got tricked. It's jawbreaker time!"

The sock-headed Ed put his hands on his hips. "Eddy, for once can you do something that doesn't involve swindling the…" He looked up at the sky, his eyes growing wide. "Eddy, what's that?" Eddy looked up to see a large, fiery orb hurtling downward from high in the sky, soaring past the woods. It smashed into a pile of junk in the junkyard, causing the ground to shake as it dug into the earth.

"I-Is that a meteor?" asked Double D, his science-loving genes taking over. "Eddy, let's go see!"

"Seriously, why does stuff like this happen when we're about to buy jawbreakers?" grumbled Eddy.

Double D rolled his eyes. "You know, we could receive money for finding it." His small friend rushed past him, nearly knocking him over in the process.

* * *

By the time Double D arrived, Eddy and the rest of the kids were already there. They all stood, gazing at the sleek, metallic orb. It was larger than one of their houses.

"What do you think it could be?" asked Nazz."

"Maybe it's a message from the flesh-eating slugs of Jupiter's southern region!" exclaimed Ed. The kids looked at him quizzically.

"Ed, when did you get here?" asked Double D.

The tall Ed stood a moment in deep though before chuckling. "I ain't got a clue Double D."

Jonny looked at his wooden friend. "What's that plank? You wanna touch the space thing? Okay!" He extended the wooden board until it touched the metallic surface of the sphere. A metallic claw extended from it, grabbing Jonny and tossing him and Plank into the air. Jonny held Plank tight as he spun helplessly in the air before falling into the open mouth of the sphere. Five more arms popped out from the sphere, as well as two bug-like eyes and a large, circular mouth. The beast howled demonically, causing the kids to scream in fright.

Ed, however, giggled happily. "Cool, a Transformer! Transformers! Robots in the dis…"

"Run Lumpy!" shouted Eddy as he pulled Ed behind a stack of metallic waste. He turned to Double D. "Double D, can't you make something to, you know, kill it?"

"Eddy, we're dealing with technology from a different planet!" noted Double D. "I doubt anything in this junkyard can compare to what we're up against!" He sighed, picking up a scrap piece of metal next to him. "But I have to try! I just need you guys to keep it busy." The kids turned their attention to the monster as Jimmy and Sarah's screams reached their ears.

Jimmy cowered helplessly as the beast clutched him in one of his claws while Sarah struggled to free herself from her bonds. The beast quickly tossed them upwards, sharing the same fate as Jonny and Plank.

"Sarah!" yelled Ed as he ran at the beast. "You ate Sarah! Give me back my baby sister!" He began to pound the metallic creature with a combination of punches, kicks, and head butts. "Gimme back Sarah! If mom finds out, she's tell my dad and he'll just sit there watching TV and say 'not now, I just got home from work'!" The monster slammed his claws against both of Ed's sides, causing him to collapse. The creature simply scooped him up and flicked him into his mouth.

"We lost the big Ed boy!" shouted Rolf as he chucked a bottle at the monster, which simply bounced off of it.

Kevin growled with aggravation. "We're not doing anything to hurt it!" He picked up a broken pair of hedge trippers from the ground. "I'm going for the head, cover me!" He ran towards the right side of the octopus-like monster, climbing up the pile of trash and junk, the red hat-wearing kid aimed himself at the monster's head.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Nazz grabbed a broken alarm clock, tossing it at the monster. It bounced off of its left eye, causing it to yelp with pain. Glaring at the blonde girl with its one good eye, he whipped one of its arms at her.

"Get off of me!" shouted Nazz as the monster pulled her into the air.

Although Kevin was originally aiming for the creature's head, he made a quick change of plans as Nazz's screams met his ears. "Leggo of her!" He slashed at the arm holding Nazz, only for another arm to grab him. With two captives in its grasp, the octopus chucked Nazz and Kevin into the air and swallowed them.

The foul beast shall pay for devouring my comrades!" shouted Rolf. "In the honor of my country, I shall defeat you, wretched scourge from the sky! Come Eddy, let us battle together!"

"I'll pass," replied Eddy as he cowered behind a stack of trash. However, Rolf was already rushing at the beast, a rust hoe in his hands. The monster grabbed the hoe, picking it up and Rolf, who still hung onto it. With a quick flick of its claws, Rolf lost his grip and plummeted into the jaws of the octopus monster. "Ed boys! Avenge Rolf!"

"Um, Double D," said Eddy nervously. "We could really use that handy invention of yours already."

"Just a quick adjustment," said Double D. "There, it's done!" The machine was only bout half the size of the monster, but it had a chainsaw attached to one arm and a sledgehammer on the other. A claw snaked its way towards Double D, grabbing him by the ankles.

Double D gave a yelp of dismay as the creature held him in the air. "Eddy, do something!" The monster tossed Double D into the air and into him mouth.

Eddy cracked his knuckles. "Time to do some damage!" He climbed into the control box in the center of the machine. "Hmm, it's kinda comfy. It even has a cup holder!" He turned his focus back to the monster, gripping the handles that controlled the arms of the machine. "Let's see you try to eat me now!"

The octopus monster swiped at Eddy with one of his arms, only for Eddy to slice the arm off with the chainsaw arm of his machine. The monster howled in pain, grabbing Eddy by the machine's leg and pulling him close. Using the arm with the sledgehammer, Eddy whacked the monster in the head, stunning it momentarily. With the monster disoriented, Eddy took the liberty of cutting off another arm. The creature screeched in agony once more, unable to do anything as Eddy went to work on the remaining arms. With a final slice, the creature's last arm plummeted to the ground.

"Ha! Take that!" taunted Eddy. "What are ya gonna do now?" The octopus creature began to vibrate briefly before six new arms popped out of its sides. It gave a howl of anger as it glared at Eddy.

"What? No fair!" whined Eddy. The monster gripped Eddy's machine's arms and legs with its arms, pulling them off with a quick tug. With one of its free arms, it grasped Eddy tightly, tossing him into the air.

"Aw man," groaned Eddy before falling into the dark abyss of the monster's mouth.

* * *

Eddy moaned softly as he slowly began to open his eyes. Picking his head off the cool, concrete ground, he looked around the room. The rest of the kids were there too and were beginning to wake up. "Where are we?"

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to make this fic even more action packed than my last one! Please R&R!


	2. Warehouse

Ch

**Ch.2**

**Warehouse**

Thank you Shelby the Hedgehog for reviewing the first chapter! I hope to get more reviews/reviewers as time goes on, so please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Eddy hauled himself off the floor, limping over to Double D, who sat rubbing his ankle. "Where the heck are we Sockhead?"

"I honestly haven't a clue," replied Double D. "Though I doubt this is the monster's stomach."

Rolf squinted his eyes, trying to gaze past the darkness. "Rolf's eyes cannot see a thing. This darkness is thicker than the hair on Nana's back!"

Jimmy clamped onto Sarah, shaking in fear. "I don't like the dark! Hold me!"

"Don't worry Jimmy," replied Sarah. "I'm sure there's a light here somewhere."

As if on command, a TV flickered on, showing static for a moment before a puppet with a white face and red swirls on his cheeks appeared on the screen. "Hello kids. I'd like to play a game." The kids screamed at the top of their lungs, hugging their friends close.

"I-I thought that was just a movie," stuttered Kevin.

"I don't wanna be in one of Jigsaw's traps!" shouted Nazz as she grabbed Kevin around the waist, though he was too frightened to realize.

A male with spiky purple hair and glasses laughed ceaselessly as he tossed the puppet aside. "Haha! I got you guys good! Don't worry, this isn't one of Jigsaw's traps." His face suddenly melted away to sternness. "But seriously, if you don't complete this challenge, you're gonna die."

Jonny gulped nervously as he hugged plank tighter to himself. "Okay, what's the challenge?" The lights suddenly flickered on, brightening the vast room. They were in some sort of warehouse, wooden crates flooding the area.

"Somewhere in this room is a five digit combination to the lock on the door," explained the man. The kids looked behind them to see a large lock clamping the door shut. "You have twenty minutes to find it or the room's going up in flames!"

Jimmy screamed in a high pitched wail as he grasped Sarah tighter, causing her face to turn blue. "I don't wanna die! I'm to young and handsome!"

"How the heck are we gonna find a combination in here?' spat Eddy. "This place is huge! How many box are there anyways?"

Ed pointed at one of the crates. "One…two…three…" Eddy smacked him over the head.

"That was a rhetorical question Monobrow!" shouted the smaller kid.

"Um, you do realize your twentry minutes started, like, thirty seconds ago, right?" asked the man. "Have fun!" The screen went back to static before shutting off.

"Okay, let's split up!" said Kevin. "Everyone go in a different direction!"

* * *

Jonny quickly ran towards a box to his right, kneeling down beside it. He was about to tear it open, but stopped to listen to Plank. "But Plank, I have to open the box to find the combo!" He waited a second as Plank said his defense. "What? That piece is your cousin twice removed?"

* * *

Eddy and Ed had run in the same direction, much to Eddy's delight. He wasn't looking forward to breaking open all of the boxes, but he knew Ed wouldn't have a problem.

"I'll open this one," said Eddy. "You open the one over there!"

"Roger Eddy!" replied Ed before running over to one of the crates. He ripped the wood off the side of it with ease, smiling at what laid inside. "Cool…buttons!" The monobrowed Ed quickly pressed the green button on the remote control.

"Stupid box!" growled Eddy as he kicked it. "Open already!" The crate above him opened up, a boxing glove attached to a spring striking him in the face.

Ed, unaware of what happened, pressed the blue button. Eddy rose to his feet, only for a metal rod to strike him in the back on the leg from another box, causing him to fall on his back. "Oww! Where the heck did that come from?"

"What does this one do?" asked Ed as he curiously pressed the orange button on the remote. A sheet of metal plummeted from the ceiling, crushing Eddy from the neck down.

"Okay…I'm hurt now," replied Eddy.

I think it's broken," Ed replied to himself before chucking the remote behind him, smacking Eddy in the face.

* * *

Jimmy went into a boxer-like stance as he stood in front of one of the crates. "I'm gonna bust this thing open like birthday present!" He struck the box with a right jab, causing pain to shoot up his wrist. "Owie! I think I pulled something!" He looked over at the crate to see the side of it fall open, revealing a doll with long blonde hair and a red dress.

"Hello, I'm Happy Hannah!" replied the doll, her lips not even moving out of her cheery grin. "And I'm gonna rip your face off!"

* * *

Sarah grabbed the side of one of the crates, ripping open with a forceful tug. "Wow, all these years of clawing my brother has really paid off!" She took a peek inside, only to leap back as a mutant goldfish flew out, hovering at her. Grabbing the wood she tore off from the crate, she brought it down on the monster, crushing it like a fly. "That's like something out of Ed's comic books!"

"Saraaaaaaaah! Get it ooooooooff!" Sarah looked to see Jimmy racing down the aisle, a doll clamped onto his face. Unable to see where he was going, he ran right into one of the boxes.

"I'm Happy Hannah!" exclaimed the doll. "And I'm gonna paur liquid nitrogen down your eye sockets!" The young girl quickly grabbed Hannah and threw her to the ground before stomping on her repeatedly. "I'm Sarah and you're gonna pay for hurting Jimmy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nazz and Kevin stood back to back as they were surrounded by what looked to be three sharks with the legs of a body builder.

"Who the heck makes these things?" asked Nazz as she went into a karate stance.

"I dunno," replied Kevin as he cracked his knuckles. "But they creep me out!" One of the shark creatures charged at Kevin, only to receive a punch in the gut from the boy. Kevin delivered a left hook, smashing the shark thing in the nose.

"Nice one Kevin!" replied Nazz before ducking a kick from one of the other shark things. Grabbing it by the leg, she swung it into a pile of crates.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rolf panted with exhaustion as he pried open yet another box. "Fortune is not on Rolf's side today." The foreigner got his hands up just in time to block the assault from a half badger-half robot creature. "Vile creature, release Rolf!" He grabbed the beast with one hand, chucking it across the warehouse.

* * *

Kevin feel to the ground, holding his aching ribs as Nazz hurried to his aid. The final Shark thing was much strong than the first two.

I dunno how much longer I can put up with this," groaned Kevin.

"Don't worry Kevin, I'll take care of him," replied Nazz. She never got the opportunity to do so as the robotic badger crashed into the shark thing, knocking the two creatures out cold.

* * *

Double D continued to walk slowly past the rows of crates, opting to avoid contact with any of the strange monsters. Ten minutes had gone by and he had not even opened one crate. "There's something odd about these boxes, I just can't put my finger on it. He stopped at one of the rows, examining it briefly before the answer popped into his head. "I have to tell the others!"

* * *

The kids sat together in the middle of the warehouse, crestfallen with their lack of success. They knew their time would be up soon.

"Rolf did not know he was going to meet his Great Nana so soon," replied Rolf as he hung his head.

"Hey Eddy," said Ed. "Do you think I can be reincarnated as a chicken?"

"Ed, I need your assistance!" The group of kids looked up to see Double D running towards them.

The sock-headed kid finally came to a stop, panting heavily. "Ed…I need you…to give me…a boost." Ed quickly grasped Double D's arm, tossing him high into the air. Double D flailed oddly as he looked around the room before Ed finally caught him.

"It's just as I suspected!" exclaimed Double D. "My theory's correct! Don't you see? The combination isn't in the crates, it is the crates! They're stack in the form of different numbers! 5, 7, 2, 3, 1!" The kids cheered happily, patting Double D in the back and offering high fives.

"Nice work sock head!" said Eddy as he dashed to the end of the room. The kids quickly followed the short kid as he nearly ran into the door before grabbing the lock, turning the dial to the appropriate numbers. "Okay, 5…7…"

"Eddy, we have less than ten seconds!" shouted Double D. "Please hurry!"

"2…3…" continued Eddy. "And one!" The lock gave a satisfying click, allowing Eddy to remove the lock before ramming past the door. The kids immediately hurried out of the warehouse, cheering loudly once more for their success. However, their celebration was cut short as theyfound themselves in a dimly lit room filled with computers.

"Oh great," muttered Eddy. "Now where are we?"

"Hey little bro."

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter and I'm sorry for all the line breaks. I'm sure you know who's gonna appear in the next chapter thanks to that last bit. Please R&R!


	3. Sphere

Ch

**Ch.3**

**Sphere**

Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm almost at a hundred hits and I hope I'll get more! This chapter won't be as action-packed as the past two, but it's still important. Please R&R!

* * *

The kids' jaws dropped as they looked towards the left of the room, seeing the figure walk forward. Eddy took a few steps forward. "Chris?"

"That's right," replied his older brother. "Nice job on the challenge."

"Challenge?" asked Double D. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Come on Double D, I thought you liked tests," The chair at the control panel turned around, revealing a man around Chris's age, the one with purple hair and glasses that was on the television. "We're just checking to see if you've got what it takes to aid us."

Sarah growled in frustration. "Seriously, where the heck are we?"

"This is our base," answered Chris. I could go into a really long story, but I'll give you the short version. Zeke and I actually a spy working for the government."

The kids' jaws dropped once again, a moment of silence following until Jimmy spoke up. "Really?"

"No," replied Zeke sarcastically. "We went though all this trouble for a prank. Congrats on figuring it out. Wanna cookie for solving the puzzle?"

"Cookie?" asked Ed, his mouth drooling a stream of saliva. "Is it gravy-flavored?"

Zeke sighed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, I'll just brief you on the mission."

"Mission?" asked Jonny. "What mission?"

"Is there an echo in here?" asked Chris as he folded his arms. "You guys sure do ask a lot of questions. Just watch the screen."

The kids turned to the large, movie theater-like screen as Zeke pressed a key on the keyboard. "Do any of you know what this is?" A golden sphere appeared on the screen.

"The Tobi ball, used for the alien sport Kwatchnik in the Zathos Arc of the Jade Ruby Saga?" asked Ed as he scratched his head.

Another moment of silence ensued, the kids staring at him until Chris broke the silence. I guess Ed hasn't changed a bit since I've left. Either way, if you kids did know what it was, we'd have to kill you. This is called the Sphere."

"The Sphere?" asked Nazz. "The Sphere of what?"

"Um…it's just the Sphere," replied Zeke sheepishly. "No one else has made a name for it."

"What does this sphere doohickey do?" asked Rolf. "Is it magical?"

Chris shrugged. "We don't know exactly what it's meant for or how powerful it is, but we know these guys are after it." Zeke pressed another key on the keyboard, revealing a group of dark silhouettes.

"Oh wow," replied Sarah, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "We totally know who those guys are thanks to the detailed description you've given us."

"We've never met an organization like this before," said Chris, clenching his fist in frustration. "They're unbelievably secretive, but thanks to Zeke, we've pinpointed the area of the Sphere."

Zeke pressed another key on the keyboard, a picture of a map popping up. "According to my calculations, it's somewhere in Tokyo."

"We're going to Japan Eddy!" exclaimed Ed as he nearly tackled his smaller friend.

Eddy smiled mischievously to Jimmy. "Say Jimmy, still wanna be a sumo star?"

"No so fast pipsqueak," said Chris as he put his hand on Eddy's shoulder. "You still haven't passed the test yet."

"But I thought that whole warehouse thing was our test," noted Double D."

"Well, that was one of them," explained Zeke. "You passed that one, but you failed the first test." He glared at Eddy." Sparky doesn't like getting his limbs cut off!"

The smallest Ed looked at the purple-haired male quizzically. "Sparky? You mean that Octopus thing?"

"He's not a 'thing'," corrected Zeke as he adjusted his glasses. "He's a robotic octopus!"

"Wait, did you make those creatures that tried to kill us?" asked Jimmy. "Even Happy Hannah?"

Zeke nodded at the retainer-wearing kid. "Yep! And don't worry about Hannah, she's harmless."

"Then where did I get these claw marks from bub?" snarled Jimmy, pointing to the cuts on his face."

"Look, let's just get the final test finished with," replied Chris. "You think the first two were hard, then you're gonna wet yourself when you see what we have in store for you."

"Already went Eddy's brother!" exclaimed Ed happily. The kids inched away from him quickly, looks of disgust on their faces.

"Um, a little too much information there Ed," replied the purple-haired man as he punched in a combination of numbers on his keyboard before hitting 'enter'. A multi-colored screeched open on the other side of the room, an assortment of colors visible.

"What's that?" asked Nazz, taking a hesitant step back.

Chris walked over to the side of the portal. "You're final challenge. Go ahead and step in."

"This door, it gives Rolf shivers in his spine," replied the foreign kid. "But Rolf shall do it for his family's honor!"

"I'm in too Rolf!" replied Kevin. The two rushed into the rainbow portal, disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"Let's do it Plank!" exclaimed Jonny as he dashed towards the portal.

Nazz hurried after him. "Wait for me!" Jimmy and Sarah looked at each other.

"Let's do it together!" suggested Sarah. Her friend nodded as they held hands, walking into the portal.

Ed grabbed Eddy and Double D by their necks, blissfully unaware that he was chocking them. "Wait for me baby sister!" Ed's two friends struggled for air as the three sprinted into the portal, leaving Chris and Zeke alone in the room.

* * *

Not exactly my best work and I'm sorry it's kinda short, but the next chapter will have lots of action-y fun. Please R&R!


	4. Capture the Flag pt1

Ch

**Ch.4**

**Capture the Flag pt.1**

Welcome to the latest chapter of this fic! This one will be one of the shorter ones since I have a lot going on today. Please R&R!

* * *

One moment, Ed was carrying Double D and Eddy into the portal. The next moment, he found himself falling face first into a rocky ground. The three Eds picked themselves off the ground, observing the mountainous region.

"Wow! Did we get transferred into some sort of mountain on Earth?" asked Jonny.

"Nope. Everything around you is virtual." The kids looked around the area, trying to find of the voice.

"You're not gonna find me," replied the voice. "It's me, Zeke. I'm communicating with you from the lab."

Eddy dusted off his shirt. "Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"Not much," replied Zeke. "Head straight down the path until you reach a castle. A flag will be waiting for you. Grab that, head back here, and you win!"

"Wow, that sounds simple!" replied Nazz.

"Not quite," replied Zeke. "I've also installed some programs made specifically for eliminating you."

Jimmy began to quiver like jello. "E-Eliminate?"

"That's right," said the purple-haired male. "Just think of it as a video game. "You have ten hit points. Once you run out of them, you'll be transported back to the lab. One of you needs to be 'alive' to grab the flag, so don't die, okay?"

Kevin folded his arms in frustration. "So, how are we supposed to defend ourselves against those things that are trying to kill us?"

"Don't worry, I've got you covered," replied Zeke. With a flash of light, a belt holster with a ray gun appeared on each of the kids. "You'll find more weapons along the way, but you can use these until then."

"Cool!" exclaimed Ed as he attempted to twirl the gun like a cowboy in the movies. However, the gun flew out of his hands, releasing a blast of energy as it hit the ground.

Eddy yelped in pain as the ray blasted him in the back. He glared at Ed, clenching his fists. "What was that for?"

"Um, Eddy," said Zeke. "Now you only have nine hit points. You guys might wanna hurry up and get to the castle."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "He's right. Let's go!"

"Rolf has no idea how long our journey will be," replied the foreign kid. The kids took a left turn, only to find a large, stone castle in the distance.

"Well that's convenient," remarked Double D. The kids hurried further down the path, but quickly stopped. The castle was far across from them and the only way across was a group of floating platforms, each at varying heights.

"It's just like Zeke said," said Kevin before running off the side of the cliff and onto the first rock. "It's like a video game!" The kids nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath before following Kevin. After a minute or so, most of the kids had arrived on the other side. The only person left to make it across was Jimmy.

"Hurry Jimmy!" exclaimed Sarah. "We're all waiting for ya!"

Jimmy nodded obediently. "I'll be there in a second!" He hopped onto the next rock, only to fall back on his rump, grabbing his ankle. "Sarah! I think I pulled something!"

The kids groaned in frustration before Sarah called to him, "Don't worry, I'll be right there!" However, before she had a chance to do anything, the platform Jimmy was on began to shake violently. The retainer-clad kid tried to stand, but the vibrations and his ankle injury made it impossible for him to do so. The platform suddenly stopped, plummeting to the dark depths below, bringing Jimmy with it.

"Jimmyyyyyyy!" shouted Sarah as she watched her friend disappear.

Eddy gave a chuckle before walking away from the cliff. "Heh, sucks to be him." Sarah retaliated with a fist to Eddy's head, knocking the boy to the ground.

"Sorry Eddy, but now you have eight hit points," said Zeke from above. "And don't worry about Jimmy, he's back at the lab. I hope he stops screaming soon."

* * *

After a brief walk, the kids stood a few yards from the castle. Double D's brain was once more at work, thinking up a strategy. "We should probably split up once we're inside so we can cover more ground, though from my experience from playing video games tells me that the flag would most likely be at the top or the bottom of the…augh!" Double D doubled over as a laser blasted him in the stomach.

The kids looked up at the sky to see a group of mosquito-like bugs hovering overhead. Due to their preoccupation with the bugs, they didn't see a group of soldier-like creatures carrying shotguns. Several kids fell to the ground as they were bombarded with shotgun blasts and mosquito shots.

"Everyone hide!" shouted Kevin as he dove behind a rock. The rest of the kids did likewise as more shots followed. Although the rocks were useful for hiding from the soldiers, the bugs still had the aerial advantage.

"Ow! Cut it out!" shouted Jonny as his leg gave out from under him after a mosquito shot.

"Jonny, watch you're hit points!" warned Zeke. "You've only got three left and that's exactly how much is behind one of those shotgun blasts from the soldiers."

The large-headed boy looked to his friend Plank. "Tell me if you see the soldiers." He held Plank over the rock he hid behind before pulling him back down. "No one's there? Okay then!" The moment Jonny stood up, he was blasted in the head by one of the soldiers.

"Plank, I told you to watch out for them!" groaned Jonny as he and his wooden friend disintegrated.

"The evil creatures have claimed Jonny the wood boy!" shouted Rolf. "Rolf shall avenge him!" The foreign kid pulled out his gun, shooting one of the soldiers in the head, causing the creature to disintegrate. Before he had anytime to celebrate, a mosquito flew at him, releasing a shot. Rolf dodged out of the way, the shot hitting one of the soldiers instead.

Ed stood up on his rock, whipping out his gun. "Prepare to die, evil minions of Evil Jim, Brother of Evil Tim! Ed is here to…" A mosquito shot him in the back of the leg before the last soldier shot Ed off the rock.

"Dude, now you only have ten hit points left," noted Zeke. "You better not do anything stupid."

"You do realize you're talking to Ed, right?" said Eddy as he blasted one of the mosquitoes into a pile of dust.

Double kept his sock head low, using his best tool in his arsenal: his mind. "Just a little further. Come on mister mosquito, make my day!" A mosquito paused in midair and began to charge up his shot. Before he could launch his attack, Double D shot it down with a blast from his gun. "They need to pause to gather power, allowing us enough time to draw our weapon and destroy them!"

"Look out Double D" The sock-headed kid was suddenly engulfed by Ed as the final mosquito blasted him in the back.

Ed smiled at Double D dumbly as he began to disintegrate. "Did I do good Double D?"

"Yes you did Ed," replied Double D sadly as Ed disappeared. Kevin popped out from behind his rock, blasting the final mosquito out of the sky.

The final soldier raised his gun, taking aim at Rolf. However, he never got to fire as Nazz flew at him, delivering a karate kick to its head.

"I think that's the last of 'em," said Sarah, who stood by Double D. "They'll pay for hitting by stupid brother. Hurting him is my job!"

"Let's just get the flag and get this over with," said Eddy as he pushed the door open to the castle.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Find out what happens inside the castle in my next update! Please R&R!


	5. Capture the Flag pt2

Ch

**Ch.5**

**Capture the Flag Pt.2**

Here's the next part of the fic! Nobody reviewed last time, so I'm not sure if I did something wrong or not. Your reviews really matter to me so please R&R!

* * *

Double D, Eddy, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, and Sarah stepped through the entrance to the castle, the heavy door shutting loudly behind them. Since the exterior was so large, they expected the interior to be quite immense and complex. However, it only contained a plain white hallway leading to another door.

"I guess we don't have a choice," said Nazz as she grabbed the door handle. "We gotta play their game." The kids walked inside, only to find a room as white and empty as the hallway.

Eddy growled in frustration. "What are we supposed to do in here?"

"Perhaps there's a hidden switch in the hallway to reveal another door," suggested Double D. "Let's head back out." The kids turned to the door, only to see it disintegrate, a white wall in its place.

"I guess we aren't going anywhere," grumbled Sarah as she gritted her teeth. "What now?"

Rolf scanned the entire room, smiling as he pointed upwards. "Look!" The kids looked up to see a small hole in the wall. However, the hole was at least three stories high.

"We can't reach that!" spat Eddy. "What does that Zeke think we are? Birds? I hate birds!"

"You don't need wings to reach it," replied Zeke's voice from above. "Just be patient."

Nazz thought for a moment until an idea came to her head. "Maybe we're supposed to climb on each others shoulders, but even if Jonny, Ed, and Jimmy were here, we still wouldn't be able to reach…" She paused for a moment, noticing a largesquare-shaped shadow around her.

"Look out!" shouted Kevin as he tackled Nazz, both nearly dodging the giant block as it landed on the floor. Another block would have squished Eddy if he didn't dive out of the way in time.

"We'll be crushed!" shouted Rolf, his voice full of panic. He swiftly ran out of the way as a block nearly smashed him into a pancake.

"That may be," replied Double D as he side stepped out of the way of another falling block. "But this is our only way out! If these blocks keep falling, they'll eventually stack up until we can reach the hole in the wall up above!"

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but stopped to dodge yet another falling block. "At least one of the Eds is useful!" For the next ten minutes, the kids spent their time diving, running, and jumping out of the way of falling blocks as well as climbing up them. As time went by, more blocks began to fall at once and at a faster pace. Rolf bent over, allowing Sarah to climb on his shoulders and onto the block next to the hole in the wall while Kevin gave Nazz a boost to where Sarah was.

"Hurry up dorks!" shouted Kevin as he watched Eddy and Double climb onto the blocks below him.

"What's it look like I'm trying to do bazooka chin?" snapped Eddy as he heaved himself onto the block where Double D was struggling to climb.

"Oh dear, I'm not use to performing so much physical activity," panted Double D, doing his best to get over the block.

Kevin rolled his eyes, grabbing Double D by his arms before hauling him up. "Get going Double Dork! We need your brain!" The sock hat wearing Ed nodded in understanding as he climbed over the final block before crawling into the hole.

Rolf, noticing Eddy was having trouble, rushed to his aid. "Hot-headed Ed boy, you must hurry!" Grabbing Eddy in one arm like a football, he tossed Eddy up to the block next to the hole. However, Rolf was not expecting to all off balance when throwing Eddy. Before he could do anything, the foreign kid tumbled down the tight hole, landing a few feet below in a cramped heap.

"What did you do dork?" Kevin snarled at Eddy before climbing down a level of blocks.

"Forget Rolf Kevin!" shouted Rolf from the hole. "It's too late for Rolf." A block came hurtling downward toward the hole Rolf was in. "Avenge Rolf!" Kevin looked away as the block fell into the whole, an electronic hum ringing out as Rolf dematerialized.

Eddy batted Kevin across the head with the back of his palm. "You heard the guy, move it!" During normal circumstances, Kevin would have beaten the living crude out of Eddy, but Kevin knew he had to hurry. Eddy dove into the hole, swiftly followed by Kevin. A block covered the hole in the wall a moment later.

* * *

When the kids jumped through the hole, all they could see was pitch black darkness. What they didn't know was that there was nothing but a long drop to the ground below. Eddy landed face first on the cold flooring, laying motionless for a moment before attempting to pick himself off of it. "I hate this place so…" His words were quickly cut off as Kevin fell on top of him.

The red hat wearing kid Put Eddy in a headlock, blocking off his oxygen. "That's what you get for getting Rolf killed!"

"It's not the end of the world," said Zeke from above. "I'm surprised more of you haven't been eliminated so far. I guess I'll have to tweak this program a little when you're done." A pedestal rose from the ground, five bottles of liquid in each of them. "He's your next challenge. Take one of the bottles and drink its contents. Each of them affects you in different ways, so positively, some negatively. Choose wisely!"

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice in the matter," replied Double D as he took the red bottle, Eddy took the yellow one, Kevin took the green one, Nazz took the purple on, and Sarah took the orange bottle. Each kid gulped down the bottles' contents in a quick sip, standing silently for a moment.

"So…," replied Sarah. "Does anyone feel different?" Kevin and Nazz shook their heads.

Double D shrugged. "I feel fine. What about you Eddy? Eddy?" Eddy looked as if in some sort of trance, his eyes swirling in a cartoon-like manner, his mouth hung open, and drool trickling out of it. Kevin reached to punch him in an attempt to break him from his trance, but Eddy floated upwards before landing on the balcony of the room. A satanic-looking circle surrounded him as be began to chant in an unrecognizable language. A dark flame surrounded the balcony, followed by a demonic shriek as a large, shadow-like horned toad appeared. It gave another hellish croak as Eddy dropped to the ground below.

Eddy rubbed his head, scanning the room in confusion. "What the heck just happened?" He looked upwards to see the toad, his eyes going wide. "Oh…snap." He hurried out of the way as the toad hopped to the main level.

Kevin clenched his fists in frustration. "Of course Eddy would be the one to cause all this!"

* * *

I hope this one was better than the last chapter. The final part of 'Capture the Flag' will be up next week. Please R&R!


	6. Capture the Flag pt3

Ch

**Ch.6**

**Capture the Flag Pt.3**

Welcome to the next chapter and the final part of Capture the Flag! Please R&R!

* * *

The kids held their ears as the demonic toad unleash a deep croak. Its beady eyes glanced at the kids, glaring wickedly.

"Um, what now?" asked Eddy nervously as he took a step back.

Double D quickly gave his surroundings a quick scan before looking at the toad's head. "Look!" The kids gazed at the toad to find a golden pole with a red flag hanging from it.

"So all we have to do is get on his head and grab it, right?" said Nazz. The kids didn't have time to answer as the toad's gargantuan tongue swiped at them. They thankfully ducked just in time, avoiding damage.

"That was close," remarked Kevin as he wiped his brow with the back of his arm. As the words left his mouth, his body became surrounded by a green light. He suddenly shot off like a bullet from a gun, sprinting wildly around the kids. "I can't…stop…running!"

Nazz tried to grab hold of the speeding kid, but he was moving much too quickly. "Is that the effect of the potion he drank?" Once again, none of the kids had time to give her an answer at the monster toad swung at them again with its dark tongue. All of the kids ran for cover, but as Nazz went to move, she found herself surrounded by a purple light. Suddenly, her body went rigidly stiff, standing awkwardly. "I can't move!" The monster's tongue blasted her across the room. Kevin used his new found running abilities to catch Nazz before she hit the ground.

"You only have twenty hit points left Nazz," said Zeke from above. "You gotta play smart.

"How can I even 'play' if I can't move?" shouted Nazz. A scream erupted from Sarah as a bright orange light surrounded her. In a puff a smoke, Sarah, now spherical and orange, hit the ground.

Double D quickly picked up Sarah. "This must be your effect to the potion."

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock!" shouted Sarah angrily. Although she no longer had arms or legs, her irate expression could still be seen on the ball. "You better think of something!"

"Eddy, hold Sarah. I need to think," said Double D as he tried to hand the ball to his friend.

However, Eddy simply let Sarah drop from his grasp. "Oops!"

"Once I'm in my normal body, I'm gonna thrash you!" shouted Sarah.

"Um, could you guys actually do something useful and help?" snapped Kevin from across the room as he carried Nazz while dodging the deadly tongue of the toad.

Double D nodded in understanding. "Right, let's see here." He once again began to scan the room. The sock hat-wearing kid saw the toad terrorizing Nazz and Kevin, croaking savagely. Looking upward, he saw the fancy chandelier wobbling loosely. Picking Sarah back up in his hands, he thrust her into Eddy's hands. "I know how to finish this!" Suddenly, red electricity surrounded Double D. He fell on all fours, gasping for air.

"What the heck just happened?" asked Eddy.

"It's the effect of the potion he drank," answered Zeke from above. "He's loosing health quickly. Double D doesn't have much time left."

The sock hat-wearing kid pushed himself onto his knees while grasping his chest. "Eddy, throw Sarah…at the…the chan…chan…"

Eddy nodded understandingly. "Don't worry Sockhead, I've got this." Taking aim, he launched Sarah into the air. However, the chandelier wasn't his target.

"You blockhead!" shouted Sarah as she flew though the air at the toad. "You'll pay for…!" Sarah simply bounced off the warty skin of the toad. The toad looked up at the mid-air ball, latching onto her with its tongue and swallowing her whole.

Double D grasped Eddy tightly by the ankle. "Not the toad! The chandelier!" His grip slackened as his body disintegrated into nothingness.

"Hey Nazz," said Kevin as he rolled to the left while carrying her. "Have I ever told you I _really_ wanna kill Eddy?"

"Pretty much everyday," replied the blonde girl. "Eddy, you screwed up! Now you have to fix your mistake!"

Eddy dashed behind a pillar. "What am I supposed to do?" The toad swiped Kevin off his feet, but he quickly recovered, performing an awkward flip in the air.

"You're always coming up with scams," noted the remaining girl. "Can't you think you can come up with a way to stop this thing from chasing us?"

"Um, yeah," replied Eddy apprehensively. "Ed, you go…"

"Ed isn't here dork!" shouted Kevin as he ducked under the toad's tongue.

Eddy slapped himself mentally. "Okay then, Double D…"

"He just got eliminated, remember?" spat Nazz. "Eddy, you can't depend on them to carry your wait all the time. You gotta do this on your own!"

The short boy growled in frustration. "Darn it! Okay, think, think, think…" A quick smile came across his face as he reached for his pistol. However, giving his belt a quick check, Eddy discovered his laser gun was gone. "W-Where is it? I need my gun!"

"Dork," muttered Kevin as he looked across the room where Eddy landed after coming out of his possession. His guess was confirmed as he saw Eddy's gun laying there on the marble ground. Making a break for it, Kevin sped under the toad's legs. "Catch dork!" Kicking the gun upwards, Eddy grasped it in mid-air. Performing some sort of flip, the short kid fired three rounds at the chandelier. It came crashing down on top of the toad, who made a sickly croak as it collapsed. Giving a final shudder, the toad melted away into darkness, leaving the flag on the ground.

Kevin suddenly came to a halt, a smile coming across his face. "Alright! I can stop running!"

He put Nazz back on her feet, a smile also creasing her features. "And I can move again!" She looked down at the end of the room. "Check it out! There's a way onto the balcony!" Eddy and Kevin looked, and sure enough, a new door had opened to the outside for them.

"Let's get outta here," said Kevin as he grabbed the flag. "Just like Eddy, this place is starting to get on my nerves." The three kids walked onto the balcony, fresh air, blowing their hair back and filling their lungs, but that wasn't the only thing outside. Three chariot-like hovercrafts sat motionless, gleaming in the virtual sunlight.

"Use these to get to the finish," explained Zeke. The three kids nodded as they each took one of the chariots. As they did, they immediately began to hover before speeding off into the distance. Eddy, Kevin, and Nazz had to hold on for dear life, unless they wanted to fall as high speed to the rocky terrain below.

Nazz readjusted her grip on the chariot and smiled. "We should get their in no time!" Two purple lasers nearly zapped Nazz, causing the kids to look back. A large bat crackled demonically as it flew after them.

"You gotta be kidding me!" groaned Kevin. "Seriously, haven't we been though enough?"

"Is that a trick question?" asked Zeke as he chuckled wickedly. "It's fun to watch you guys squirm."

Another set of purple lasers fired off from the bat's eyes, this time at Eddy. Veering wildly, Eddy barely missed being hit, but he collided with Nazz's chariot, knocking her off course.

The girl tried to gain control of her chariot, but no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't change its course. "This is so not cool! He chariot smashed into pieces, eliminating Nazz as it slammed into a large, protruding rock.

"Oh that's it!" shouted Kevin as he glared at Eddy. "You get Rolf killed, then Sarah, and now Nazz? I'm gonna give turn your skull into dust!" Before he could fly closer to the shorter boy, the bat fired a blast of lasers at Kevin. He dodged with another growl of aggravation. "I don't need this stupid bat messing with me now!" Bringing his chariot to a screeching halt, he stuck out the end of the flag. The bat, unable to stop itself, died instantly as it ran upon the sharp butt of the pole.

"Dang, I guess my program isn't hard enough," remarked Zeke. "But still, not bad you guys. Looks like I'll have to tweak it a bit."

"I'm not done yet!" said Kevin as he sped after Eddy on his chariot. The chase, however, was cut short as the two crossed the red line, marking the end of the test. A bright light began to fill the area, blinding the two remaining boys.

"Congrats," replied Zeke. "You passed!"

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! Please R&R!


	7. Base

* * *

Ch

**Ch.7**

**Base**

Welcome to the latest chapter of this fic! This chapter won't be as action-packed as the past few chapters, but I promise to keep the action coming throughout this fic. Please R&R!

* * *

One moment, Kevin and Eddy were flying through the air on the chariots, but as the light engulfed them, they were back in the computer room with Chris and Zeke, along with the rest of the kids.

"Nice going in there you guys," said Chris with a nod.

Kevin clenched his fists in anger. "Okay, I don't know whether to beat the snot outta Zeke for putting us all in there or Eddy for being a dork!"

"What'd I do?" asked Eddy agitatedly. It wasn't long before he was surrounded by Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, and Rolf. Ed, Double D, Jimmy, Jonny, Chris and Zeke winced as they watch Kevin deliver a left hook to Eddy's face, Sarah bit him in the leg, and Nazz kicked him in the gut before Rolf rose the smallest Ed over his head and threw him across the room.

"That felt good," replied Sarah as she watched Eddy attempt to crawl to his feet. "So, what now?"

"Now that you've proven that you're capable of helping us," explained Chris. "We have to take you to Superior. He'll give us our orders from there."

Ed scratched his head in confusion. "Superior? Where's he?"

"If you knew, we'd have to kill you," replied Zeke as he turned off the main computer, stuffing his laptop into his bag. "I hope you guys like airplanes, 'cause we'll be on one for a while." He and Chris walked to the door to the left of the room and opened it, revealing a plane on the other side. "Ready to go?"

* * *

The interior of the plane was nothing special. There was three rows of three, the Ed's sitting in the front, the girls and Jimmy sat in the middle, and Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny sat in the back. Chris and Zeke were in the cockpit, ready to take off.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking," said Zeke over the speaker. "I hope everyone's comfortable because we won't be landing for at least ten hours."

"Ten hours?" snapped Eddy. "What are we supposed to do for that long? There better be a movie or something."

"Don't worry," assured Chris. "We'll be there before you know it. "Now then, while you've been sitting back there, you've been breathing a chemical which will loll you to sleep in less than a minute. We you wake up, we will have landed at our destination. Possible side effects include nausea, dizziness, headache, blurred vision, and really messed up dreams. Sleep tight!"

Jimmy shrugged. "That's funny; I don't feel the least bit…" His head suddenly slumped over as he began to snore blissfully. The rest of the kids soon followed, engulfed in slumber.

* * *

The kids bolted out of their seats, covering their ears from the blasting air horn Zeke held in his hand. "Rise and shine kiddies!"

"We the heck did you do that for?" shouted Sarah.

"We're here," said Chris as he opened the door to the plane, a flight of stairs swinging down to the ground below. "Thank you for flying with Chris and Zeke Air. We hope you choose to fly with us in the future." The kids grumbled tiredly, rubbing sleep from their eyes as they followed the young adults out of the plane.

Rolf shook Jonny's shoulder. "Jonny the wood boy, we must follow the others."

However, Jonny continued to clench Plank tightly as she shook with fear. "I saw things…things I can't un-see!"

* * *

After a short walk, the group arrived inside the building. Everything looked high-tech and metallic, as if they had walked into a portal to the future.

"This is absolutely amazing!" exclaimed Double D in awe, his eyes scanning the area. "I'm speechless! If the average Joe was able to acquire such advanced technology for everyday use, we could easily bring the world to a…"

Eddy slapped his hand over Double D's mouth. "I thought you were speechless!"

"Okay then," said Chris as he turned in place, facing the kids. "Superior will speak to you in an hour." He handed the kids a map and a lanyard with a rectangular pass on it. "Feel free to walk around and check stuff out, just remember, if you tell anyone what you see…"

"Then you'll kill us," replied the kids in a monotone voice as they rolled their eyes.

Zeke nodded in approval. "You're all getting so much smarter already! Have fun!" The kids split up; some going down the hall while others went into the elevators.

Double D unfolded the map, his eager eyes scanning over it. "There's so much to see here, where should we begin?"

"Oh I know!" exclaimed Ed, raising his hand as if waiting to be called on by the teacher. "We should go see if they make mutants or animals that talk or robots that can hula dance or…"

Eddy grabbed his two friends, pulling them aside. "Forget that! You guys are gonna help me dig up some dirt on that Zeke guy!"

"Zeke?" asked Double D. "I'll probably regret asking, but why?"

"He's already tried to kill us a bunch of times in less than two days," replied Eddy, looking at Double D as if he had asked the stupidest question ever. "I think he's a double agent."

Ed gasped in surprise, clapping happily. "I love spy stuff!"

"Good," replied Eddy as he pulled his friends in a football-like huddle. "Now let's expose Zeke for who he really is!"

Double D rolled his eyes as Ed watched Eddy look over the map. "If I had the ability to read minds, I'd like to see what goes on in that head of yours Eddy."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite its lack of action or length. Please R&R!


	8. Digging Up Dirt

**Ch.8**

**Digging Up Dirt**

I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please R&R!

* * *

The three Eds peeked around the corner, checking to see if the hallway was empty. Thankful for them, it was.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Double D. "I can't help you dig up dirt on Zeke unless I know what to look for and where."

"You think I know where we're goin'?" asked Eddy as he fooled around with the map. "It doesn't exactly show us where Zeke's room is or something like that. Let's just check this room." The three walked into the first room on the right.

Ed was the first to speak. "Look at all the animals!" The room was full of animals, from common household pets to exotic breeds which the kids have never seen before.

Eddy wrinkled his nose. "It smells like Ed's room."

"Perhaps they're implanting devises in the animals to convert their speech to English," suggested Double D as he looked closely at a monkey which looked more like a dragon. "Or are they combining animals to create new ones?"

"Hola!" Double D and Eddy looked downward to see a happy Dalmatian staring at them. "Que pasa amigos?"

Eddy looked at Double D for help. "Do you speak French?"

"That' Spanish Eddy," corrected Double D.

"Looks at this!" Double D and Eddy walked over to a row of shelves where Ed was chuckling happily to himself. "He looks hungry." Ed opened up the cage only to be tackled by a hamster with vampire fangs. Thinking quickly, Eddy used Ed's head as a tee before kicking the hamster across the room. Not wanting to see if the hamster was dead or not, the Eds hurried out of the room.

"I vote we try a different room," said Eddy. Double D and Ed nodded as they walked into the room to the right of the animal room.

As Double D entered the room, a pair of robotic arms stopped in front of him, pointing a pair of lasers at him. However, they didn't hurt at all. From the other side of the room, a metal chamber vibrated violently before a 'ding' went off. The chamber opened, revealing a perfect copy of Double D.

"Incredible!" exclaimed the original Double D. "It's a copy machine, but for humans!"

Ed walked over to a control panel, gazing at a red button. "Cool, what's this do?" As soon a he pressed the button, a giant hammer emerged from the wall before smashing the copied Double D into a multitude of robotic pieces.

Eddy backed away fearfully. "Next room?" He and his friends dashed out of the room and pushed open the door across the hall.

The room was mostly another long hallway, but the large screen could be seen from the entrance. The three Eds hurried to get a closer look at the screen.

"Finally, a room that looks useful and not deadly!" exclaimed Eddy. Double D too a seat on the chair in front of the keyboard. Before he pressed a single key, a robotic voice bellowed from above. "Password needed." The sock hat-wearing kid thought for a moment before punching in a few keys. "Access denied."

"Move over Sockhead," grumbled Eddy as he pushed Double D out of the chair and typed in a few keys. "Access denied."

Eddy growled in frustration. "Come on!"

"Oh, can I try Eddy?" asked Ed as he walked over to the keyboard.

"What are you supposed to do?" asked Eddy scathingly. Ed stood silently for a moment before slamming his head into the keyboard. "Access approved." The screen turned into a search engine-like screen while Eddy and Double D stared in surprised at Ed, how laid on the floor face down.

Ed looked up, his forehead pink with pain. "It's all in my head you guys. That's what my doctor says!"

Eddy waited until Double D took his place back in the seat before commanding, "Type in 'Zeke'. Double D did as he told, typing in the name and pressing the 'enter' key.

"Okay, he's from Seattle, Washington," began Double D. "He went to college with your brother before the two started working here."

There was a pause before Eddy thought of his next move. "Type my name in there."

"Eddy, why would you be in this system?" asked Double D. "At most, it'll most likely say that you and Chris are brothers."

"Just do it!" spat the shortest Ed. Double D rolled his eyes, muttering dark words under his breath before doing what he was told to do. "How peculiar. There appears to be a video link under your name."

"Is it a monster movie?" asked Ed and he grabbed Double D around the next, blissfully unaware he was strangling him. "Maybe it'll be Onionman 3: The Tearing!" Double D found himself rolling his eyes once more before clicking on the link. The film was a bit fuzzy, but the kids could see clearly what was going on. Eddy lay strapped onto a table with a cloaked man behind the control box.

"Come on man," begged Eddy tearfully. "Please stop…please!"

"Not until your brother shows up," replied the man. "And even then, you're not safe!" He pressed the button on the control panel, sending a wave of electricity unto the screaming Eddy.

Ed chuckled happily. "I didn't know you were in a movie Eddy. What's it called?"

"Oh my goodness," said Double D as s chill made his spine shiver. "Eddy, when did this happen?"

Eddy shook his head. "I-I dunno. Believe me, I'd remember something like this!"

"Why are you doing this?' asked Eddy on the screen. "I-I thought stuff like this only happened in movies!"

The man shrugged. "It's fun to hear you scream, but the best part is when you make your final shriek of terror before the life fades from your eyes."

The smallest Ed finally made the connection in his mind. The voice was all too familiar. "Zeke…" He clenched his fists in anger before rushing out of the room.

"Eddy, come back!" Shouted Double D as he quickly closed the video.

"Yeah, the movie's not over yet!" added Ed and he and Double D chased after Eddy, who was already out of the door. However, when Ed and Double D entered the hallway, Eddy was nowhere to be found.

"Poor Eddy," Double D said to himself. "I really wish we could talk this out."

"ED!" Ed and Double D turned to see Sarah and Jimmy walking towards them.

The tallest Ed waved to the two younger kids. "Hello baby sis…ow!"

Sarah had a tight grip on Ed's ear and continued to tug painfully. "It's time to get briefed on out mission! Let's go fathead!" Jimmy chuckled as Sarah dragged her older brother away effortlessly with Double D following close behind.

* * *

Hopefully this chapter will attract more reviews. I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!


	9. Briefing

**Ch.9**

**Briefing**

Welcome to the next installment of this fic! I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

* * *

Ed rubbed his smarting ear, thankful that his sister was no longer tugging on it in order for him to follow her. Ed, Double D, Sarah, and Jimmy, Nazz, Jonny, Chris, and Zeke stood in front of a metallic door which had a small computer next to it.

"Okay, we're here!" The group looked down the hallway to see Kevin and Rolf carrying Eddy towards them, Eddy with a scowl on his face.

"We found him wandering around in one of the rooms," explained Kevin as he and Rolf dropped Eddy face first onto the ground.

Chris nodded as he turned to the computer. "Don't keep us waiting next time Eddy. Superior doesn't like it when others are late. Now don't look, I gotta put in the password to get inside."

"And what if we do look?" asked Sarah with her hands on her hips.

"Then we get to use this on you," replied Zeke as he dug into his pocket. Although it looked smaller than a pocket knife, a quick push of a button turned the object into a large taser. "It's specifically made for frying one's memories of the past few minutes, but it's still a prototype. It has a nasty habit of frying the victim's brain in the process." The door gave a robotic hiss before sliding open.

"Go on in and take a seat," said Chris. He and Zeke ushered the kids inside before the door slammed shut.

The room looked like a large study with numerous chairs facing a large desk. The kids all took their seats, looking around the room curiously.

"So, where's this Superior guy?' asked Kevin impatiently.

"I'm right in front of you." The kids continued to look around the room, but they couldn't see the Superior. "Pay attention to the radio." The kids gazed at the small radio-like speaker on the desk. "There we go, how are you?"

"Cool!" exclaimed Nazz. "This is just like Charlie's Angels!"

A chuckle rose from the radio. "Yes, I suppose it is Nazz, but this isn't some television show. The world is dire peril and it's up to you, along with Agents Chris and Zeke, to save it."

"Wait, how do you know Nazz's name?" asked Jimmy.

"I know all of your names," explained Superior. "I know things others don't know and things others think they only know. I know what you ate for breakfast last week, what you got on that math test in fourth grade, when you're sleeping, when you wake up…"

Ed gasped happily. "Like Santa? Are you Santa?" Sarah smacked him in the back of the head, causing the tall boy to fall face first on the floor.

"Let's just move on to the briefing, shall we?" said Superior as a screen lowered from ceiling behind the desk. A picture of a map of the world appeared with an arrow pointing to Japan. "We have received information confirming the location of the Sphere. You'll be on your way to Tokyo. From there, you'll be escorted to the underground base by the assistance of Agent Zeke. Once there, you will infiltrate the base, take out the guards, and escape with the Sphere. Once the Sphere is in your possession, you will bring it back to base immediately, understood?"

Jonny simply blinked. "Wow Plank, this sounds really simple but not simple at the same time."

"I assure you this will not be a walk in the park," replied Superior. This mission will require all of your strength, cunning, agility, endurance, and will you can muster."

"Rolf understands you, talking mechanical doohickey," said Rolf as he nodded in understanding. "And Rolf accepts your challenge!" The rest of the kids gave murmurs of agreement, some more enthusiastic than others.

"That's good to here," replied Superior. "I'm counting on all of you. Now Chris and Zeke will lead you to the weapons room, where you will stock up on everything you'll need to defend yourself. Good luck!"

* * *

The kids stood in an elevator with Zeke and Chris as it traveled downward. Each of the kids already had some sort of weapon in mind that they wanted to use.

"I wonder if they have some sort of tools and equipment for the purpose of gathering information and hacking," said Double D. "I wouldn't mind trying if they did."

"Who needs hacking when I can just use a high tech gun and shoot at people?" asked Eddy.

Ed hopped up and down with excitement, which caused the elevator to shake. "Maybe they'll have the goo-zooka from Allergy Medicine Gone Bad! Then I could cover my enemies in a slime that burns away their skin!"

"We've got anything you could ever imagine," replied Zeke. "And whatever we don't have available probably hasn't pasted the first preliminary test yet. We've got a lot of weapons like that."

"Anything we could imagine?" repeated Jimmy as the group exited the elevator and walked to the door. "Really?" Chris opened the door, causing all of the kids' eyes to grow wide as their jaws dropped. The room must have been the size of at least a hundred football fields, completely filled with all sorts of guns, tools, weapons, and whatnot.

"Yeah," replied Zeke. "Anything."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know it's a bit short, but I'm a bit busy today! I've got an interview and if I impress the people, I might be able to go to a three week trip around Europe this summer! Please R&R!


	10. Entry

**Ch.10**

**Entry**

Okay, here's the next chapter of this fic. Please R&R!

* * *

Soaring through the night sky, Chris, Zeke, and the cul-de-sac kids flew in a black plane as they overlooked the brightly lit city. Chris sat in the back with the rest of the kids while Zeke was in charge of flying the ship.

"We're flying over the drop off point," noted Zeke from the cockpit. "You guys remember the plan, right? Ready to go?"

Double D nodded. "Yes, but I'm still wondering why this plane doesn't have any seats. Sitting on the floor like this makes me feel like I'm back in Kindergarten."

Zeke punched in a few key on the cockpit before a red button appeared. "So then I can do this." He smashed the button down, causing the floor to come out from under Chris and the kids. The kids gave cries of dismay as they plummeted to the ground below. Ed, however, thought this was the epitome of excitement as he began to flap his arms like wings.

"I'm a pigeon! Quack!" exclaimed Ed. "Hahahaha! This is fun!"

"But we don't have parachutes!" shouted Jonny. "We're gonna be pancakes!"

Although he couldn't hear the kids due to the rushing air, Chris could tell by their body language and facial expressions that they were beginning to panic. Extending his arm just enough to touch Rolf, he got the foreigner's attention long enough to show him what to do. Pressing the grey button on his shirt, Chris became surrounded in pink, transparent goo. Rolf repeated the process until the rest of the kids were surrounded in an orb of goo. The kids braced themselves for the impact as they neared the roof of the building, but much to their surprise, as soon as they landed, the goo splattered into nothingness, leaving their bodies unscathed.

"That was cool!" exclaimed Ed as he clapped. "Can we do it again?"

"No!" shouted his partners. As the words left their mouths, a siren-like alarm reverberated around the building, along with a multitude of flashing lights.

Jimmy shivered nervously as he hugged Sarah. "W-What's going on?"

That would be the alarm we set off when we landed," answered Chris before turning to Rolf. "You know what to do."

"Rolf shall lead us to victory!" exclaimed Rolf as he turned to Jimmy, Sarah, and Jonny. "Are you ready troops?"

Jonny lifted Plank into the air. "Let's kick bad guy butt!" The door to the roof burst open as four guards ran onto the roof. Rolf, Jonny, Jimmy, and Sarah got back-to-back, watching as their partners ran down the stairs, leaving them to deal with the foes. They each drew their weapons: Jimmy holding a stuffed bear, Sarah wielding a jump rope, Jonny putting on a bicycle helmet, and Rolf popping a pill into his mouth before swallowing it.

The guards began to laugh at the kids and their so called 'weapons' until one of the guards felt something pulling on his leg. Looking down, he saw the stuffed bear hug him. "Let's play!" The bear exploded, sending the guards flying to the other side of the roof. However, the blast was only strong enough to knock out one of the guards.

Before the guards could get up, Jonny, his helmet glowing red, flew at them, smashing into one of the guards. The other one found himself entangled in Sarah's jump rope as if it were a live snake. The final guard tried to crawl away to safety, only to be engulfed in the flaming form of Rolf. As the kids fought on, more guards began to climb onto the roof.

"Show our enemies no mercy!" shouted Rolf as he tossed a burnt guard into a group of his comrades.

Jimmy huddled nervously by Sarah. "Um, I only had one bear."

* * *

The Eds, Chris, Kevin and Nazz sped down the stairs as they spiraled downward until Chris led them into one of the hallways. "This way!" The kids followed him obediently into the next room, which held another large hall.

Chris touched his earpiece. "Zeke, we're in the room. What's next?"

"At the end of this room is a ventilation duct," explained Zeke. "That'll lead you to…wait, I've got something on the radar. You're not alone."

"Look guys!" exclaimed Ed as a red dot appeared on his head. "I've got three eyes now!"

"Move you dolt!" shouted Eddy as he pushed Ed put of the way before the bullet could find its mark. Chris and the kids ran for cover behind a metal shelf.

Chris turned to Kevin and Nazz. "We need to get to the ventilation duct before those guys snipe us. Can you two take care them?" Kevin and Nazz nodded as they touched the sides of their shoes. A green and silver hover board extended out of Kevin's shoes as purple and silver motorized rollerblades formed on Nazz's shoes.

"Don't worry," said Kevin as he and Nazz began to hover before turning to Eddy. "Just don't trip, okay?"

One of the snipers took aim from high from the ceiling at Chris and the Eds as they dashed to the other side of the room. However, he was met with a board in the face from Kevin.

Another sniper, seeing the commotion, tried to take aim at Kevin. Before he could do a thing, a sharp kicked to the butt sent him plummeting to the ground below. The third sniper tried to take aim on one of the hovering kids, but they were going so fast, it seemed impossible. Next thing he knew, Kevin appeared next to him, punching him in the face with a right hook. Before he could hit the ground, Nazz flew at him, delivering a karate kick across the room.

Nazz giggled to herself as Kevin joined her. "Well they won't be getting up anytime soon." The door to the room opened, revealing another wave of snipers.

Kevin growled as he and Nazz dashed for cover. "They better hurry up."

* * *

Chris and the Eds were already in the duct by the time the second wave entered. However, Zeke neglected to add that the duct went straight down for several floors. The four fell in a raucous heap, groaning as they hauled themselves up.

"Okay, what's next?" asked Eddy to his brother. However, his brother held his mouth shut with his hand.

"That's next," he answered as he pointed ahead of them. The first thing that caught Eddy's attention was the bright sphere at the end of the room, but before that laid what looked like a mutant crossbreed between a tyrannosaurus rex and a dragon. The mutant's yellow eyes snapped open, focusing themselves on the intruders.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	11. Absorption

**Ch.11**

**Absorption**

I'm so sorry for the unannounced hiatus! School took up a large portion of my free time. In fact, I should be studying for midterms right now, but instead, I'm going to finally update. There aren't too many chapters left, so I'll try to get them up before Christmas. Please R&R!

* * *

Chris and the Eds took a few steps back as the dragon-dinosaur hybrid raised its head sleepily. Several dark yellow spines stood erect on the monster, along with golden scales.

"Anybody got a plan?" asked Eddy. He looked to Chris and Double D, who both shook their heads.

"Oh! I know!" exclaimed Ed happily while raising his hand over his head as if he was waiting for the teacher to call on him. "Watch this!" The tall kid charged at the monster, hopping upward as he struck his foe with his foot. However, he did not plan his landing and fell flat on his back. The kick did not seem to hurt the dragon much, but instead made it angry. Spinning in place quickly, the dragon swept its tail at Ed, sending the kid flying across the room. Double D quickly ran to Ed's aid while Eddy and Chris stared down the beast.

"We need to distract the monster so we can find a way to eliminate it," noted Chris. "You brought something that can help us, right?"

His younger brother saluted him dutifully. "Yes Agent Chris!" Eddy grabbed what looked like an ordinary pair of contact lenses and fitted them into his eyes. His eye color changed to a lime green as they began to brighten. Fixing his sights on the monster, the kid fired rays of green at the beast's feet. The dragon-dinosaur hybrid roared in agitation before hopping into the air and spreading its wings. Before Eddy could do any more damage, the monster ceased its flight, landing on top of Eddy.

"Eddy!" shouted Ed and Double D from across the room. The two were silent for a moment before Ed fell onto his rump and began to bawl his eyes out. Double fell on all fours, shaking his sock hat-clad head. "T-This can be happening…it has to be a dream. Eddy can't be…"

"Double D!" Double D looked up tearfully as Chris whipped out a plasma sword. "Use your item Double D!"

The younger boy stood up angrily. "Your brother just got crushed to death and you don't take a moment to shed tears?"

"Just use it!" shouted Chris as he dodged the monsters tail. Double D clenched his fists in rage before grabbing a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. Pressing a couple buttons on the side of it, he scanned the beast's body. "I've located its weak spot. It's the spine on the back of its neck."

Chris found himself taking cover behind a pillar in the room. "Okay, now Ed, I need you to use your item to keep the monster busy."

Ed wiped his nose with his sleeve, covering it in snot. "B-But Eddy…"

"Eddy would want you to kill the monster!" noted Chris before rushing out from his hiding spot and into the open near the dragon-dinosaur hybrid. "Avenge him Ed!"

The tall Ed wiped tears from his eyes before standing up dutifully. "I shall avenge Eddy!" Pulling a small ball from his pocket, he backed up a few steps before chucking it at the monster. The ball erupted in the beast's eyes, covering them with brown sludge. The monster roared in confusion as tried to smear the sludge from its eyes. Occupied with clearing its vision, it did not notice as Chris began to climb the beast. It did not take long before the male reached the monster's neck. Taking his plasma sword, Chris quickly severed the spine on the back of the monster's neck. The monster gave a wail of pain before collapsing to the ground.

Ed was the first to reach the flattened Eddy. Falling on his knees, he began to cry once more. "Why? Why Eddy? He was my best friend!"

Double D tried to keep his compositor as he patted Ed on the back. "H-He's in a better place now Ed, it's…" he paused a moment as Ed hugged Eddy. However, instead of a flattened body, there was merely a pile of robot parts.

"I'll miss you Eddy!" blubbered Ed as he hugged the pile of metal scraps.

"Ed, I don't think that's Eddy," said Double D.

"You're right, he's not." Double D and Ed turned to Chris as he joined them. "I figured that out shortly before he got flattened. He called me 'Agent Chris'. He's my brother. He's always called me Chris, even when he found out I was a secret agent."

Double D adjusted his sock hat as he looked at Chris in confusion. "If this isn't Eddy, then where…?"

"Ow! Stupid sphere holder thing!" Chris, Ed, and Double D looked over to the end of the room where Eddy stood next to the stand where the sphere was. Eddy continued to hop on one foot while holding the foot he injured due to the stand.

"Eddy!" exclaimed Ed happily, his tears evaporating almost instantly. "I thought you were a pancake!"

Chris folded his arms and stared his little brother down. "What's going on? Why was there a robot just like you?"

"Okay fine, I'll tell you," said Eddy impatiently. "That Zeke guy can't be trusted! He's always trying to get us killed! I even found a movie of me being tortured by him! He has to be a double agent!"

"Um…Zeke is like that to all the recruits," explained Chris. "But what you've told me doesn't explain your actions."

"Well, I wanted to confront him," continued Eddy. "I remember I went in a room where you could get a copied robot form of yourself, so I made a copy of myself. Afterwards, I sent the copy to be briefed while I hid. I even hid on the plane while you guys thought the robot was me. After you guys were dropped off, I was going to confront Zeke, but when he opened up that hole in the floor, I fell out too. Instead of landing on the roof like you guys did, I fell in front of the front door. From then on, I had to sneak my way here."

Double D stared at his friend in awe. "Eddy, that's possibly one of the smartest plan you've even concocted, and with little help no less! Sure, it didn't go exactly to your plan, but I'm impressed!"

"So am I," said Chris. However, his expression and tone was stern. "But I can't believe you would go behind my back like that! First of all, Zeke is no traitor. Believe me, I've known him for years and I know he wouldn't betray me. Second, once we get out of here, I'm gonna make sure you apologize to him."

Eddy chuckled nervously as he grabbed the Sphere. "Hehe, chill out bro, we got the Sphere, right?" The sphere gave a sudden bright twinkle before Eddy howled in pain.

Chris hurried over to his brother. "Eddy, what's wrong?"

"It-It burns!" he cried as he held out his hands. The two gasped as they watched the sphere slowly burrow into Eddy's hand. "Get it outta me!"

"Hold on little bro!" shouted Chris as he grabbed the Sphere. He gave it a few sharp tugs before the two fell on their backs.

Eddy examined his body and wiped sweat from his brow. "That's Chris, you're a…" However, Chris was still on his back, trembling as the Sphere absorbed into his chest. The sphere was out of sight when Eddy made it to his side. "Chris, are you…?" A sudden burst of energy sent Eddy flying into Ed and Double D. The three kids looked up to see Chris glowing blood red.

"Returning to HQ," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny, Sarah, and Jimmy dragged themselves into the room, each one covered n various scratches and bruises.

"I've never been so tired in my life," moaned Nazz as she limped at Kevin's side.

"Don't worry," said Kevin reassuringly as he rubbed his bruised arm. "Chris and the dorks probably got the Sphere by now. We'll be outta here in no time." As they entered the room, they saw the glowing Chris blast off into the air, crashing though the ceiling and out of sight. The kids stared at the Eds, who struggled to their feet.

Eddy dusted himself off as the kids' glares burrowed into him. "Um…we have a problem."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	12. Saving the WorldAgain

**Ch.12**

**Saving the World…Again**

Welcome to the next installment of this fic! Please R&R!

* * *

Sarah gazed through the hole in the ceiling Chris created, leading all the way outside. "So the Sphere just went into him and he flew off?"

"That's all we can really tell you," confessed Double D sheepishly. "He did say something about returning to headquarters, though we have no idea if he means the headquarters we were previously at or a different location."

"There they are! Get them!" The kids huddled back to back as they became encircled by a horde of guards.

Jonny groaned with exhaustion. "We can't fight off this many guards! We're doomed!" The guards charged at the kids, only to fly backwards as they hit a green barrier surrounding the kids. Before the kids could say a word, they began to float upward.

"We're being abducted by aliens!" exclaimed Ed as he clapped cheerfully.

"Ed, it's just me," said Zeke from a speaker from the plane. After a few seconds, the kids were sitting safely in the plane with Zeke at the controls.

"Did you hear all the stuff that happened down there?" asked Nazz as she examined a bruise on her arm.

Zeke nodded as he pressed a series of buttons. "Every word of it. Don't worry, all agents have a tracking device planted on them. I'm tracking Chris as we speak." A few seconds went by before Zeke spoke again. "Yep, he's heading back to headquarters. We gotta get there soon before that sphere makes Chris do something he'll regret."

Eddy received a sharp elbow to the ribs from Double D, causing him to wince painfully. "Ow! What was that for sock head?" His friend glared at him knowingly until Eddy sighed. "Okay Zeke, sorry for the whole scheme I had against you."

"Don't worry about it," replied the purple-haired pilot. "I'm actually impressed that you were able to think all that through. Besides, if I had a dollar for every time I was accused of begin a double agent, I could buy…maybe a box of donuts."

Ed licked his lips hungrily. "I like the ones with sprinkles!"

"We'll get donuts later Ed," said Double D. "But before then, we have to save the world…again."

* * *

Although it was a long process and all the kids' rumps had fallen asleep from sitting for such an extended period of time, Zeke could see headquarters coming closer and closer. "Okay, it shouldn't be much…" The plane shook violently as something slammed against it. "What the…?" Several planes surrounded the kids' plane as it continued to soar towards the base.

"Great, now what?" asked Kevin as he held onto his seat.

"I gotta get you guys into the base, that's what," answered Zeke as he abandoned the controls and began to press a series of buttons. A medium-sized deck emerged in the back of the plane. "Stand on it! It'll transport you inside the base!"

"Like Star Trek?" asked Ed.

Zeke released a ragged sigh. "Yes Ed, like Star Trek. No hurry up!" The kids quickly hurried onto the platform.

"Zeke, aren't you coming?" asked Jimmy.

"I can't," explained the purple-haired pilot. "I've gotta punch in the code. The inside of the plane began to flash red as a loud alarm began to wail. "The ship won't hold much longer. I gotta get you kids out now!"

Nazz shook her head. "But if you stay here, you'll…" She was unable to pushed the last word out of her mouth."

"Yeah, pretty much," said Zeke with a slight chuckle. "Oh well, it beats a boring death. Take care kids!"

The machine began to glow electric blue as Rolf threw a salute. "You shall not be forgotten, pilot of the metal flying doohickey." The kids evaporated from the machine leaving Zeke with a smile on his face. A few seconds later, the plane erupted into an explosion of fire, ash, and shrapnel.

* * *

The kids found themselves in the lobby of the base, some of them still wiping tears from their faces.

"Cut it out with the crying," said Kevin as he hurried over to a sign near the desk. "We gotta find where Chris went." As if on command, Chris blasted though the floor and the ceiling above, continuing the process for a few floors.

"Okay…that was convenient," noted Double D as he and the rest of the kids headed for the stairs.

* * *

After a few minutes of climbing staircase after staircase, the kids reached their desired floor. Many of them panted heavily and Sarah found herself half pulling half dragging Jimmy with her. Kevin was the first to reach the door, motioning the kids to come closer while staying silent. Each of them attempted to look through the cracked door at what was occurring inside the room.

The glowing form of Chris stood in front of a large screen. "I have returned master." The screen opened up with a series of mechanical hissed and screeches, revealing a man walking down a staircase into the room. He looked as if he was in his fifties and wore a dark suit, which matched his black hair.

"Chris, my loyal agent," began the man. "I knew you wouldn't fail bringing me the Sphere. Now then, it's time you handed it over." Chris nodded before the Sphere reemerged from his stomach. It hovered in the air, allowing the unconscious Chris to collapse to the ground.

"Yes…," muttered the man wickedly, his pale, grey eyes gazing at the Sphere. "It's even more magnificent in person. And now that it's in my possession, I shall rule the world!"

Ed turned to Double D. "Why so the bad guys always wanna take over the world?"

Sarah grabbed her brother by his head and slammed it to the ground. "Ed! Shut up before that guy hears you!" The man turned his attention to the door. "It appears that I have unwanted guests." The kids glared at Sarah, who shrugged apologetically before they all stormed the room.

"We heard everything you said!" shouted Eddy. "I don't know what you did to my brother, but we're gonna make you pay for it!"

"Um, Eddy?" said Double D nervously. "You are aware we're up against a dangerous person who is in the possession of a powerful artifact, right?"

"Who cares?" asked Eddy as he cracked his knuckles. "We outnumber him!"

The man snorted as the sphere began to absorb into his body. "Stupid boy, it's not quantity that matters. It's quality!" His body began to glow black and orange as he began to hug himself. Most of his face disappeared while a demonic beak grew in its place. He released a hellish howl as large wings emerged from his shoulder blades.

"Eddy, I hate to be the bearer of more bad news," said Double D. "But we're also unarmed."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The final chapter will be up soon. Please R&R!


	13. Superior's Wrath

**Ch.13**

**Superior's Wrath**

Welcome to the final chapter of this fic! Please R&R!

* * *

The black and orange figure who used to be Superior began to hover slightly off the ground, scanning the room with pupil-less eyes. Chris still lay on the floor unconsciously while the other nine unarmed kids began to slowly back away. Extending his palm, a bright orange orb began to grow until it launched itself at the kids. The kids scattered, crying in fear as the orb blasted a hole the size of a pumpkin in the wall. Some of the kids were forced to duck as twin lasers from Superior's eyes burned and sliced the wall and the desk.

With Superior distracted, Eddy made his charge. Hopping onto the desk, he launched himself at the monster. Superior simply performed a quick turn, grasping Eddy's fist while putting the boy in a chokehold.

"Eddy!" shouted Double D as Superior began to hover higher into the air. "Put him down right now mister!"

"If you insist," answered Superior. Hoisting Eddy higher into the air briefly, he threw the small boy with considerable strength at ground. Eddy crashed through the floor and into the next room, and the next, and the next. The sound of smashing floor went on for a few seconds until everything went still.

Kevin looked down the multitude of holes, staring in amazement. "Dude…I know the orange dude isn't on our side, but still…dang! I wish I could do that to Eddy!"

"Look out!" Rolf grabbed the red hat-wearing kid and pulled him away from the orange orb of energy sailing towards him.

"Honestly children," said Superior as he prepared another orb of energy. "You're only delaying the inevitable. Hold still and it'll be over quickly."

"Attack!" shouted Ed as he hurried over to the officer chair. The tall Ed quickly flung the chair at Superior, who merely blasted it with an energy orb. However, Ed was ready again, this time with the damaged desk. The monster simply crushed the desk into splinters with a mighty punch.

Ed scowled at his opponent in frustration. "Oh yeah? Take this!" Grabbing Jimmy by his arm, he flung the boy at Superior.

"You idiot!" shouted Sarah as she began to strangle Ed. "That was Jimmy!"

Superior grabbed the flying kid by his retainer, causing Jimmy to kick wildly in an attempt to free himself. "Um…can't we talk about this?" The only reply he received was a powerful punch through the wall.

Nazz took a running start, deciding to try her luck with their foe. Hopping upwards, she delivered a kick between Superior's legs. However, Superior didn't even budge, causing Nazz to back away in fear. "But…but that always works on guys!"

"The Sphere has given me unimaginable power," explained Superior. "Not even kicking me down there will stop me!" He sped quickly at Nazz, grabbing her by her head. He turned quickly, grabbing Jonny before the big-headed kid could hit him with his wooden friend. Superior slammed the two kids' heads together, knocking them out before tossing Nazz and Jonny aside.

"Don't you understand you brats?" crackled the orange and black fiend. "With this power, I've become a god! A goauuggghh!" Rolf's fist plunged into Superior's stomach, holding the two together like glue. Superior looked as though he was utterly tired and out of breath while Rolf growled in pain as he tried to free his arm. "Get your hand out of their, you fool!" With a short grunt, Rolf was sent flying across the room, banging his head against the wall. He fell out of consciousness before he hit the floor. Superior began to hover higher in the air as he retreated through his secret doorway behind the screen.

"He's getting away!" shouted Ed.

Sarah glared at her brother. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, fathead!"

"Yeah, but what about the others?" asked Double D as he examined Rolf's head wound.

"It's okay," replied Kevin as he hurried to the stairs. "They aren't going anywhere. This way!"

* * *

It was only a brief five minute walk through the dark corridor when the kids came upon a door, or what was left of it. It had obviously been blasted by Superior's energy orb.

"Keep your eyes open," said Kevin as he entered the room cautiously. "He could be anywhere."

Sarah sighed with relief as she found a rack of laser guns by the wall. "Well, at least we have something to fight him with now."

"They should help," noted Double D as he took one of the guns. "But we need to do as much damage to Superior's stomach. After observing what Rolf did, I suspect the stomach is Superior's weak point."

"That may be true," The kids turned around, pointing their laser guns at Superior as he descended from the upper level. "But you still don't stand a chance of defeating me. Not with the Sphere in my command! Allow me to show you some of its abilities!" His body began to change from orange and black to sky blue and black. The kids fired off round after round of lasers, but it didn't seem to do much damage. Superior extended his palm towards the kids, this time a ray of blue striking Double D. In a matter of seconds, Double D found himself frozen in a block of ice.

"Double D's a dork-sicle!" exclaimed Kevin and he, Ed, and Sarah took cover behind a stack of crates.

Superior growled with impatient anger. "I never really liked hide and seek. Show yourselves and face me!"

"We gotta find a way to distract him," whispered Kevin as he sat with his back to the box. "We need to split up. Ed, you go to the right and Sarah, you…" However, Sarah was no longer with the two boys. The red-haired girl found herself wrapped up in a large, green tentacle. It swung her from side to side, smashing her into several crates and the wall.

Ed charged at Superior, his gun raised as a club. "Release my baby sister, scum of the Earth!" Superior simply booted Ed in the face sending him head first into the pile of crates. Superior finally released the unconscious Sarah as Kevin began firing at the monster's head. Superior formed his arm into the shape of the gun before firing a small bullet at Kevin. At first, the bullet did nothing, but Kevin soon fell to the floor, electricity surrounding his body.

The remaining kid picked himself out of the boxes slowly. "Uh oh, what now?" The monster set his sights on Ed and began to hover towards him. Ed grabbed his gun, only to find it completely useless due to his landing. It had split into several unusable pieces.

Superior stopped in place as the ground began to shake. The violent shaking became noisier and more powerful with each passing second. "What the devil is going on?" A robotic figure burst out of the ground, delivering an uppercut to Superior.

Ed giggled happily as he rose to his feet. "It's Ironman!"

The robot turned to Ed, pressing a button by the side of his helmet. The visor disappeared revealing Eddy's face. "Ed, I'm not Ironman, but when that jerk threw me, I landed in a weird room and I found this suit." Eddy suddenly hopped out of the way, dodging an energy orb shot by Superior. However, Ed found himself on the receiving end of the blow, causing him to fly into the wall.

"I'm okay Eddy!" exclaimed Ed as he pulled his head out of the wall. He staggered briefly before collapsing face down on the ground.

Eddy rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned to face Superior. "You're gonna pay for throwing me and for hurting my friends!" The boosters on his boots shot him towards the orange and black monster, tackling him through a support beam. Superior sent Eddy flying towards the ceiling with a large blast of orange energy. The small boy made an Eddy-sized print on the ceiling before falling back to earth. Superior was waiting for him, winding up a large uppercut that sent Eddy into another stack of crates.

Superior waited momentarily before speaking. "Is that all you can take? I'm disappointed." Eddy suddenly burst out of the pile of crates and at Superior, grabbing his adversary by his legs. The boy began to swing the monster round and round, smashing Superior's head through several support beams until finally releasing him. The monster slammed head first against the wall, but the pain wasn't over yet. Without anymore support beams, the upper level fell with a thundering metallic crash on top of Superior.

"What's the matter?" asked Eddy mockingly as he traversed through the wreckage. "I thought the Sphere was supposed to make you powerful or something." A bright light erupted from the debris, causing Eddy to shield his eyes. After a few moments, the light had dissipated, allowing Eddy to survey the room.

His foe stood by Kevin, his hands on the waking kid's neck. "Make another step and he dies!"

Kevin's eyes flickered as he slowly began to awaken. "Ugh, my head…what the heck?" He looked upward to see Superior and sighed. "Aw man." Looking forward, he glared at Eddy. "Great, now I know I'm dead."

"Shut up Kevin!" shouted Eddy as he charged his arm cannon. "I don't like you, but I don't wanna kill you!"

"If anyone's killing anybody, it's me!" spat Superior as he tightened his grip on Kevin. "I'll snap his neck if you don't…owww!" He released Kevin as he rubbed his aching head. "You insolent brat!"

Kevin twirled his wrench in his hand skillfully. "I forgot I was carrying this. Good thing I remembered."

"Nice going bazooka chin," muttered Eddy. He and Kevin turned to see Superior charging at Eddy. Changing his hand from cannon to a fist, he delivered a powerful blow to Superior's stomach. His hand instantly lodged into the monster's stomach, giving Eddy a good feel of the Sphere.

"No!" shouted Superior as he groaned in pain. "The Sphere is mine! You can't take it from me!"

"Well I am, so tough luck!" replied Eddy. With a few seconds of struggling, Eddy's hand reemerged, holding the sphere briefly before tossing it at Kevin. "It's all yours!"

Kevin held his wrench like a baseball bat, eyeing the Sphere as it hurtled towards him. With a mighty swing, the sphere smashed into thousands of tiny pieces. "Home run!" Suddenly, the shards began to liquefy, forming together in one large, orange blob.

Superior, now back in his original form, began to back away from the ooze. "No! This can't be happening! No!" The blob swallowed him whole, silencing his screams before exploding.

* * *

Chris and the kids, now conscious, stood outside the base, observing the setting sun as Eddy filled them in on the events that occurred after they were knocked out. "And then this blob thing ate him and exploded! It was like something out of Ed's movies."

"Really?" asked Jimmy suspiciously. "Or are you fibbing again?"

Kevin shook his head. "Nope, I was there. He told the truth…for once."

"Nice going bro," said Chris as he gave Eddy a pat on the back. "I wish I could have been conscious for that. I can't thank you kids enough for all you've done for us."

"You're quiet welcome Chris," replied Double D. His head hung with sadness. "But thanks won't bring back Zeke."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't." The group looked over to see the purple-haired male standing before them, a smile on his face as he adjusted his glasses.

"Zeke!" exclaimed Ed as he tackled Zeke in a powerful bear hug. "You're alive! But how?"

"I'll tell you if you stop killing me!" croaked Zeke as his face began to turn blue. Ed did as he was told, setting the man down. "Thanks. Well, after I teleported the kids inside the building, I just pressed the 'seat eject' button. The explosion from my plane destroyed the remaining ships and knocked me out. I just woke up in a tree! So, you saved the day?"

Double D nodded. "Yes, thanks to you and Chris of course."

"Good," replied Zeke as he and Chris pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses and slipped them on. "It's been cool, but we gotta get you guys back home. Your parents probably put out missing kid notices by now." He pulled a small remote from his pocket. "Now we just have to erase your memories again."

"Wait, what?" asked Eddy. However, all he saw was a flash of bright light, and then total darkness.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the fic! Please R&R!


End file.
